The Nightingale and The Rose
by KennedyTheCount
Summary: "To feel pain, is to know you are alive. Once it is gone, that's when your start to question reality." - Oneshot. War. Friendship. HashiMada.


The Nightingale and the Rose

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto - sama. Rated T for blood and gore. (( Just in case, and maybe sexual male tension ))

I don't think anyone will ever realize how much I adore Hashirama and Madara. Don't get me wrong, I adore yaoi, but them, I see them as something different. Something special that's a bond that not even Naruto and Sasuke could have. These men are the top of their game. And I believe that nothing would make them happier, deep inside, than seeing the other happy and alive.

This fan fiction is dedicated to their brotherly love. A friendship that is unalterable. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for him to kill Madara, no matter how much he wanted to save his village.

In this one shot, they are Feudal lords. Generals at the top of their games. Hashirama wants to see a unified Japan, Madara wants to conquer it all for himself. Quite the difference in leadership. Even though they both generally want the same thing.

I present to you the height of the Sengoku period: the fight of the Nightingale and the Rose.

((P.S listen to Ihojin no Yaiba, battle theme. By Sword of The Stranger. It goes perfectly with the story.))

* * *

The Nightingale and the Rose

.

.

Hashirama blinked and took in a deep breath. Almost regretting it a moment later, the general took a step back and sighed, eyes casting through the field of dead bodies. Taking a moment to divert his attention to the stars above, Hashirama made sure to give a small wave of the hand once his brother passed by.

"Tobirama!" He chuckled and turned around, hands on his hips and a bright smile adorning his features.

The brother blinked and sighed. How could two men who share the same blood be so alike and different at the same time. Nodding tiredly he took a few steps over.

"Yes, brother?"

"Is everyone ready for battle tomorrow?"

Tobirama glanced behind him at the troops who were silently asleep. "For the most part. I believe after this, we'll finally have the land of the Uchiha's conquered." He spoke sternly, hand placed gently on the hilt of his katana.

The other Senju brother could only give a sad smile. His positive and energetic feelings slowly starting to seep away with time.

"Yes... it's a shame the peace treaty didn't work." Hashirama admitted, his hand also resting on the hilt of his own katana. Walking past Tobirama quietly, he could feel his brother's stare as he walked away.

At that moment, Tobirama could only come to one simple conclusion. His brother would live and die at the same time. Just as the last move he would make, would also be the first to his death. Grumbling, he fixed his sleeve and sighed. He was a man that liked cleanliness, and his attire was stained with blood.

Too much unnecessary blood.

The countless of lives lost after the Uchiha's rebelled and reclaimed their lost was unmeasurable. As the battle progressed, the more bodies they left behind. A clear trail of the eminent demise that a man's pride could cost a nation.

Walking after his brother, he placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Hashirama."

The older brother didn't say a word and only listened. They were close to their camping sight. He didn't want to start a ruckus and have people waking up for their much needed sleep, but of course, not to mention he also wanted to hear his brother's words.

"You are my brother. I believe in you, I know you can win over this pain you have within you to defeat Madara." His words for some unknown reason stung Hashirama, his hand went up to place a few strands of loose hair behind his ear before the wind carried it away. "I understand, he is a friend to you, a type of relationship so close that even I can't dare intrude into it. Hashirama, do it. Do it for the Senju clan. For our honor. For your pride. And for all our dreams."

Tobirama slowly slid his hand down as Hashirama's teeth clenched tightly together. He didn't need to be told such a thing.

He knew exactly Madara had to die.

But only by his hands.

"Of course Tobirama. If not, then everything everyone has done, and all those who have died, would be in vein."

Tobirama blinked, unsure if he had gone too far in his supportive speech. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he bit down on his bottom lip. He passed by his brother, making sure to not glance over to his body, and keep on walking. "I would hope so brother. I truly do." He knew his brother would fight Madara. That was inevitable, now would he win... would he give himself up, those were things he rather not think about.

At that, Hashirama let his hands curl into tight fists and stare up yet again at the night sky. There he was, a man worth more than most of Japan put together, willing to throw it all away for the deep bond of a friendship he had for Madara.

"Madara... you'll be the end of me." Was all he could muster and tightly shut his eyes. No matter how hard he had tried to sleep that night, Hashirama would not get a decent amount of it. He knew, not too far from him, under the same staryy sky his friend Madara couldn't either. It sounded cheesy, that it did, but it was true. The Uchiha glanced over at the few troops whom even bothered to go with him to war and the few left standing. At that moment Madara was grateful he even had anyone by his side.

Tobirama was a man worth 1000 men, now Hashirama and himself, they were one man armies for a reason.

Cold and callous, sure. But irrational and worthless? No, not at all.

Madara was a man that loved to toy with the things he liked the most: human beings. He loved and hated them at the same time. It was a horrible love affair, Hashirama mostly being the main problem. Countless times had the Uchiha tried to kill him, whether in his sleep or just on a drink, but couldn't.

Now it wasn't even a matter of honor, or death before dishonor. It was the amount of satisfaction to fight someone of his equal. Someone whom he's searched for all his life, and had hidden right under his nose. Sometimes he wondered if that was the main reason he turned his back on Hashirama, just for a good fight. Moments of euphoria that would be a memory engraved in his mind for the rest of his short life.

The Uchiha turned around, a sadistic smirk spread across his handsome features as he watched his troops sleep in the little peace they could find.

It was a time of war, not of peace, and he couldn't ask for it any other way.

"Hashirama, you are mine, and only mine to destroy."

The man spoke softly, letting his voice travel to the beat of the wind, his eyes glancing up at the stars that illuminated their path.

* * *

As time ticked by, and minutes turned into hours, the morning sunrise illuminated the land and before any animals could touch the land, or any birds could sing, the sound of feet marching took over.

On one side of the battle field stood Hashirama, a proud look on his face as he faintly glanced over at this brother who stood a few feet behind him. A determined look adorned both of their features. Meanwhile on the other side, Madara doned the same expression. His few, but skillful soldiers, staying loyal to his side.

"Masa... let's go." He spoke softly to the horse as it started to nervously walk to the center of the field, Madara's horse doing the same, but nostrols flared. Madara stopped his black stallion a mere feet away.

"Hashirama."

"Madara... you don't-"

"Silence, Senju. May you have an honorable death." Were the nicest words Madara could muster at the moment. Hashirama closed his eyes and sighed. "It doesn't have to be this way, Madara. If it's land, we can figure something out."

"It's more than that now." His eyes narrowed, a crimson hue taking over, anger flashing through his features. Hashirama's horse started to back away, the pressure of the opponent throwing it for a loop. The man on top stared into at him while his lips disappeared into a thin line, yet again It seemed no matter how hard he tried to make the best of the situation that it wouldn't go for the best. He tightened his grip on Masa's mane and gave a curt nod.

"As you wish, Uchiha."

The other man blinked. His challenge being accepted just added to his fighting spirit. Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest and started to ride away towards his crew members. Hashirama could only stare for a few more seconds and he did the same, but instead met with his brother's intense gaze; strong and determined, fluid and precise like the ocean waters.

* * *

The blade swung up in the air, a vertical hit the plate on his shoulder causing blood to ooze out from a new deep wound. The fact that he was standing was beyond anyone left alive a able to comprehend. The cut missed the heart by a few centimeters, the wound needed extensive surgical care, and his clavicle was snapped in half. His right arm laid on the side asleep and numb. His ribs were a different story all together. First four were shattered, and the sternum was cut in half. Bouncing back for a moment both samurai stood proudly in front of the other. They were equally matched. The battle had been going on for three days and nights, the land barren of bodies and souls. Not even the woodland creatures came out, not a single fly, not a single bird.

"Hashirama! I will kill you!"

The Senju General stared at his friend's fleeting form as it dropped to the ground with a soft thud, the bloody ground acting as a cushion for his body. Hashirama knew he had won, he had killed his friend.

"I will kill you! Every single last piece of you, Hashirama. I will mold you into what I want you to be and before you know it, y-you'll be swallowed up whole!" Madara coughed, his blood soon joined the rest of the poppy colored field.

Hashirama fell to his knees, he was tired, but mostly felt lonesome at the moment.

Madara's breath was shaky, he couldn't control his anger never the less the rest of his emotions. The emotions he felt for Hashirama: betrayal, distaste, hatred, and anger. But above all, he respected Hashirama as a rival. A man of his equal, the loyal dog he never got. No one may have noticed, but even though they were rivals, Madara would take care of Hashirama in a heart beat, be with him if need be. Now on the playing field... that was a different thing altogether.

"Hashirama?" The Uchiha questioned barely below a whisper, his voice was soft, a tinge of guilt hidden somewhere deep in there. The other man dared to look over his friend's bloody body. "Yes, Madara?" He could fell the energy surging back into him, and he didn't like that, the grip on his katana tightening. "I'm sorry for not having the energy t-to kill you."

_I knew it would be easier to have you be the one taking my position. I wouldn't feel as hurt about it as you. And you would be happy, to die such an honorable death. There was nothing left for you to worry about. Your life is complete. You would disappear to a world I would soon enter not to far from this time, but with the lie of thinking I would change and do better in my current life. I'm sorry Hashirama... I couldn't kill you._

"I love you, Madara." It wasn't something that came out of Hashirama's mouth a lot, but it was meant, for every syllable he spoke a tear rushed down his cheek and mixed in with his dirty clothing. To him, Madara was a rival, a man who played the game of life better than he ever could.

It's not saying that one was dealt better card than the other, that's quite the wrong comparison. They were both dealt the same hand by death, to die by each other. But that was it, one of them played it different and let pride get in the way.

Hashirama could feel all his muscles and bones turn against him. Without his consent, his body hit the ground with a loud thud, and a small splash of blood hit his face.

"Madara..." He paused, listening to his friend's shaggy breathing in the distance as he closed his eyes, "Let's start all over again." The man scoffed. Half his body ripped in half, and he still had the energy to ignore and look down on him.

_Definitely a feline_, Hashirama couldn't help but think, a small chuckle escaping his lips. The tears starting to dry off against his skin.

Tobirama in the distance sat quietly. From that spot he hadn't moved and kept a watchful eye on his brother and the enemy, of course he wouldn't let such a thing occur without someone witnessing something. Despite the pool of blood the covered the grass, the man's stomach finally started to turn queasy.

"Hashirama-nii-sama... I am truly sorry." And did the white haired man mean it. His eyes never wavering from the unconscious body of his brother and the dead one of their former friend that was only a few feet away. Despite the deep hatred that Tobirama had for Madara, he had earned his respect. The man was true to his words, and died with honor. Scoffing he started to stand.

"It's time..." He whispered under his breath. He couldn't deny the simple fact that he was a strong general, but that was about it. After a few moments of walking, he had to take a step back. His brother was alive, and Madara was dead. Why did it feel like it was the opposite for a second. Frowning he glared daggers at the Uchiha.

"Cats, as if brother. These Uchiha's have more lives than we can imagine."

And after those words, Tobirama stood silently in that spot for the next three hours as a thunderstorm started to roll in through the mountains.

He would never admit it, but the reason why he didn't help out his brother right away was because he felt as if he was imposing on a conversation that had nothing to do with him. Silly Tobirama, one was dead and the other was his brother.

Nothing should have gone wrong, right?

* * *

Who's the nightingale and who's the Rose you might ask? I'll leave that up to you.

-smiles softly-

I just hope people understand how I view them. As these men that command respect where ever they go. Men who know life and have taken it away from others. These men are people that others can look up to and respect as they fought for a good cause, at least once in their life.

Please review, I would really appreciate it.

The Count, Kennedy.


End file.
